In general, a motor is used in a compressor of freezing and refrigerating equipment, and the motor largely includes a stator and a rotor. The stator is in general configured to have teeth spaced apart by a predetermined distance around a stator core and having slots formed therebetween and to allow coils to be wound on the teeth, and insulators are used for insulation between the coils wound on the teeth and the stator core.
Generally, the insulator in conventional motors largely includes an upper insulator and a lower insulator made through plastic injection molding, wherein the upper insulator and the lower insulator are assembled to each other as one unit in such a manner as to completely cover the stator core.
By the way, in case where the upper insulator and the lower insulator are made through the plastic injection molding, the stacked heights of the stator core may be varied, and in this case, the molds for molding the upper insulator and the lower insulator are separately manufactured in accordance with the varied heights of the stator core. Further, since the upper insulator and the lower insulator are plastic injection-molded materials, they have a predetermined thickness so that the spaces, that is, the slots, between the teeth of the stator core become narrow to cause the spaces in which the coils are wound to be reduced. Moreover, since the upper insulator and the lower insulator are formed to cover the entire teeth of the stator core, a quantity of the plastic material used becomes increased.